Post: Private
by LeSylph
Summary: Kelly, you do realize this post is public...RyanKelly.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Basically these are all online journal entries from Kelly and Ryan's POV, they kind of rotate. Because I love the whole Ryan/Kelly thing.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or any of the characters

* * *

Post: Public

OMG! Today was like, so amazing. That totally hot doctor on House and that like super cute girl doctor on House got engaged! Not that I watch House. Because that one guy is so incredibly mean. How can someone be that mean to people who are like…dying. Plus there's all that blood and stuff, so gross.

Ummm…yeah, work is sooooo boring. I mean, the only part of the day that I can look forward to is when I get to talk to Ryan. Because work's really the only place I can talk to him. I mean I talk to him outside of work and we get together and stuff but it's all complicated. I mean like he always forgets to turn his phone on or he never calls me back or he has some excuse. You know…I think he doesn't think that I get it but I totally do. I'm not that stupid. It's just that I like him soooo much and I just want him to like me, you know?

It's kind of like Uptown Girls where Brittany Murphy is totally into that guy (who happens to be that totally hot doctor on House), and they hook up but then he doesn't return her calls and totally dumps her and then sleeps with her boss. Except that would be totally gross if Ryan like…slept with _our_ boss. Ew. I don't even want to think about that.

Comments:

Kelly, you do realize this post is public…and I really don't think it's a good idea to discuss our…uh…thing…on a public post. And that last part has officially scarred me for life. -Ryan

* * *

This is my first Office fic so constructive criticism is definitely welcome.


	2. Post: Protected, Ryan

Disclaimer: Don't own The Office or the characters

* * *

Post: Protected

Ok, so admittedly I did think that Kelly didn't get it. I mean, I know that she could tell when I was being a jerk but I really didn't think she realized that I was making up excuses…and turning my phone off on purpose. I just can't take it when she calls ten times in two minutes asking me what I think is going on with Brittany Spears. I. Don't. Care. She just doesn't seem to understand that.

I really don't know why I'm still with her.

Comments:

Dude, you so love her. –Jim

* * *

like it, don't like it?


	3. Post: Private, Kelly

Disclaimer: I don't own it...

* * *

Post: Private

Omg, I am like…so embarrassed. Ryan totally read my last post. I hope he's not mad at me. I hate it when Ryan's mad at me, because when he's mad at me then he won't return my calls for like two weeks instead of two days. And it's so horrible because then I get all lonely and I end up eating like a whole pint of ice cream and watching Love Actually at least five times (even though it's a Christmas movie but whatever). And then I feel totally fat…even though Ryan did insist I was perfect that one time. He can be sooo sweet!

Just like Vince Vaughn. Vince Vaughn is totally sweet to Jennifer. I mean like, what was Brad _thinking_. Although when you think about it Brad and Angelina are like, the hottest people ever so I guess they just like…belong together or something. Right?

That would be so completely horrible if Ryan broke up with me because he found someone hotter. Omg, I'm so not hot enough for him! Seriously. He won that Dundee award thingy…then again that was Michael who gave it to him…but still, it was like totally true. Ryan is way sexy.


	4. Post: Private, Ryan

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

Post: Private

Ok, so for some reason Kelly is now under the impression that she isn't hot enough for me or something…it's the reason I hooked up with her in the first place. Not that I would ever tell her that because then she'd go on and on about how personality is important too and don't I like her for her personality?

The answer to that would be no. No. No. No. I can't stand her...perkiness…or whatever the hell you call it.

Although for some reason it sometimes makes me feel…I can't explain it.

I have to get out of this.


	5. Post: Private, break up

Disclaimer: Don't own The Office or the characters, never will...

* * *

Post: Private

OMG, I can barely type. It's so horrible. I think Ryan and I like broke up. But I'm not sure.

Ryan: Kelly, I'm not sure this is working out

Me: What are you talking about?

Ryan: I think we should uh…not see each other?

Me: WHAT?!

Ryan: It's just I think things are getting too…serious

Me: But Ryan—

Ryan: Look Kelly, just don't call me anymore…all right?

I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it.


	6. Post: Private, can't believe it

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

Post: Private

I can't believe it.

I think I broke up with Kelly.

And I think I regret it.

* * *

What do you think so far? Normally I refrain from posting so many chapters at once but I figured that it wouldn't make sense to post just one since they're so short. 


	7. Post: Private, why?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or any of the characters...

* * *

Post: Private

OMG, I can't live like this. Seriously. I kept reaching for my phone to dial his number and then I remembered…he broke up with me. He seriously broke up with me. Why???? I don't understand, everything was going totally fine and then out of nowhere he's all "We shouldn't see each other."

I couldn't even go to work today. No. I'm at home. Halfway through this giant tub of ice cream…I didn't even know they made ice cream tubs this big before.

This is way worse then when I found out that Nick and Jessica were getting a divorce.

What did I do wrong?


	8. Post: Protected, advice

Disclaimer: umm...yes...same as the last ones...

* * *

Post: Protected

So Kelly didn't show up to work today. And I realized that without her my day seems even more depressing then usual. Which is completely the opposite of what I expected.

Kelly also appears to be ignoring my calls. Usually it's the other way around.

I feel like an ass.

What can I do?

Comments:

Short of publicly displaying your undying love and/or telling her you would love to be the father of her children? No idea. –Jim

But seriously, just tell her how you feel. -Jim

* * *

Oh yeah, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!! 


	9. Post: Protected, confused

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or any of the characters...

* * *

Post: Protected

I mean, who does he think he is? Honestly, if anyone should be doing the dumping it should be me. He NEVER paid attention to me, and he treated me like I wasn't there, and sometimes we'd be talking and he'd be looking over my shoulder. And I so read in a magazine that that's one of the signs of a fake friend. Except I guess that would make him of more of a like…fake boyfriend or something.

Omg, I didn't mean that. I can't believe I just said that. Ryan was so totally sweet, really. I loved him so much and I really thought that we were getting somewhere. I still love him. It isn't fair. I bet that he's already over me. I bet that he's already seeing other people. Maybe I should see other people? No, I couldn't do that. There's still a chance right? Right?!?!

Comments:

Of course there's still a chance. I just think that maybe he felt a little…suffocated…in the best possible way of course. –Pam

Or you _could_ see other people and make him jealous. –Jim

Don't listen to him. –Pam

What do you mean don't listen to me, it's a great plan. –Jim

Or it could completely backfire. –Pam

Stop arguing about it! Now I'm like, totally confused. –Kelly


	10. Post: Private, jealousof course not

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or any of the characters…

* * *

Post: Private

I just saw Kelly. I just saw Kelly leaning over Andy's desk. I just saw Kelly touch him on the shoulder. I just saw Kelly laughing at something he said. And I know for a fact it was stupid and asinine and she probably didn't even understand but she laughed anyways. Andy. I think I need to go puke.

Not that I'm jealous. Kelly can flirt with Andy if she wants to. I broke up with her, right?

You know…I was always the guy who went for the tall skinny blondes. That's why all my friends were surprised when I started dating Kelly. The thing is…they always hated the blondes…they loved Kelly.

Not that any of that matters because it's over.

I just saw Andy slap her ass. I officially hate him.


End file.
